Twight The Nightmare Before Christmas (episode)
Twight The Nightmare Before Christmas ''(Also Known as ''The Nightmare Before Christmas) is The second halloween special Of Coolteam School Plot Halloween Town is a fantasy world filled with citizens such as deformed monsters, ghosts, ghouls, goblins, zombies, demons, mummies, werewolves, witches, and vampires. Jack Skellington, the "Pumpkin King" and leader of the town, always leads them in organizing the annual Halloween celebrations. However, Jack has secretly grown weary of the same routine year after year, and desperately wants something new, lamenting about it while wandering in the woods the morning after Halloween. He stumbles across seven trees containing doors leading to towns representing various holidays, and opens the one leading to Christmas Town. Upon discovering its happiness and upbeat spirit, Jack is awed by the unfamiliar holiday and returns to Halloween Town to show the residents his findings. However, they fail to grasp the idea of Christmas and compare everything to their ideas of Halloween, although there's one character in Christmas Town they relate to; a fearsome red lobster man named "Sandy Claws". Jack, who hardly understands Christmas himself, sequesters himself in his tower to obsessively study Christmas and find a way to rationally explain it, but cannot. He ultimately decides that it's unfair for Christmas Town alone to enjoy the holiday and announces that he and the citizens of Halloween Town will take over Christmas this year. Jack assigns the citizens of Halloween Town Christmas-themed jobs, including singing carols, making presents, and building a sleigh to be pulled by skeletal reindeer. Sally, a beautiful rag doll woman that is secretly in love with Jack, tells Jack she had a vision she of a Christmas tree engulfed in flames, and Jack's efforts will be disastrous, but Jack dismisses her and assigns her the task of sewing him a red coat to wear. He also tasks Lock, Shock and Barrel, a trio of mischievous trick-or-treating children, to abduct Santa Claus and bring him back to Halloween Town. After the trio's success, Jack tells Santa he will be bringing Christmas to the world in his place this year. Jack orders the trio to keep Santa safe, but the children instead deliver Santa to Oogie Boogie, a gambling-addicted bogeyman, who plots to play a game with Santa's life at stake. Sally, learning of the plan, attempts to rescue Santa so he can stop Jack, but Oogie captures her as well. Jack departs to deliver presents to the world, but the Halloween-styled gifts terrify and attack the populace. As concerns over "Santa's" behavior grows, the military takes action and shoot Jack out of the sky, causing him to crash in the cemetery. As Jack bemoans the disaster he has made of Christmas, he finds he enjoyed the experience nonetheless, reigniting his love of Halloween, but realizes he must fix the mess he's made. Jack returns to Halloween Town and finds Oogie's lair. Oogie tries to kill him, but Jack pulls apart the thread holding Oogie's cloth form together, revealing a massive pile of bugs that fall into Oogie's cauldron and are killed. Jack apologizes to Santa for his actions, and Santa, while still miffed with Jack for his meddling with Christmas, assures him that he can fix things and returns to Christmas Town. As Santa replaces the Halloween-style presents with genuine ones, the townspeople of Halloween Town celebrate Jack's return. Santa then visits Halloween Town and brings them a snowfall for the residents to play with, in a way helping the townspeople understand the true feeling of Christmas. In the graveyard, Jack and Sally declare their love for each other. Category:Episodes Category:Season finales Category:2015